


Keep Up

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fingering, Jock Korra, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, engineer asami, rough start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami's lunch is interrupted by an annoyingly cute jock, who asks her out on a dare.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 50
Kudos: 910
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	Keep Up

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

Asami frowned as she looked up from her laptop. True, the girl standing in front of her was cute. Almost too cute, with her rich brown skin, broad shoulders, double braids, and hopeful smile. But she’d swaggered over from a table of eager-looking football and soccer players, all of whom had turned their chairs to observe the exchange, watching with palpable anticipation.

_ Great. This again. Guess it was only a matter of time before a girl tried some of the same lame lines the guys always use. _

Still, there was no reason to be rude. Not before this girl made a move, anyway. The dining hall was open seating, so she didn’t have a good reason to refuse. “Go ahead.” She forced a thin smile, then returned to work on the schematics for her robotics midterm, trying to seem unavailable and uninterested.

The girl didn’t take the hint. “So,” she drawled, turning the chair around and resting her forearms on its back, “I couldn’t help but notice that nice blouse you’re wearing. Looks great on you.”

Asami’s brow furrowed. She tilted her laptop screen down and met the girl’s eyes again. They were such a clear, beautiful blue that, for a moment, she forgot her annoyance.  _ Could I have pegged her wrong? Maybe she just wanted to find out where I bought my shirt. And she is  _ really _ good looking…  _

She gave the stranger another once-over. Somehow, she doubted it. The girl wore a Fire Ferrets soccer jersey and loose basketball shorts, although from what Asami remembered of her shoes during the approach, her converses had been expensive. Not exactly a fashionista, if this particular outfit was anything to go by. There was also the nearby table, with its suspiciously quiet audience. Another bad sign.

“Thanks.”

“My name’s Korra.” She rested her chin on her forearms, gazing into Asami’s eyes. “What’s yours?”

Asami hesitated, but her resolve weakened under Korra’s admiring stare. She’d dated enough people to know  _ that _ look. But Korra’s eyes remained on her face instead of her cleavage, and that was an improvement over most of the people who hit on her. Damn it. She’d always had a weakness for girls with muscles.

“Asami.”

Korra’s grin widened. “Well,  _ Asami, _ I’m here. What are your other two wishes? Because I’m ready to fulfill them all.”

Asami sighed, closed her laptop, and slipped it into her bag.

Korra straightened, removing her chin from her arms. “Come on, that was a good line!”

“Maybe to your friends.” Asami glared at Korra, then the nearby table, which had erupted in snickers. “I don’t like being put on the spot in front of an audience. Do better next time.”

She stalked off, blushing furiously while forcing herself to ignore the laughter of the jocks behind her. Their jeers—‘She showed you, Korra’ and ‘Told you a woman that fine was out of your league’—followed her until she left the dining hall, holding her bag in a white-knuckled grip.

Why did jerks like that always insist on bothering her while she was trying to study? All the more reason to grab her lunch to go next time and hole up in the library, or better yet, her dorm room. 

***

Two days later, Korra was back again—not in the dining hall, but the library, which Asami had hoped would provide refuge. She was waiting in line at the self-checkout station when Korra sidled up behind her, a book bag slung carelessly over one shoulder, hair loose and unbraided beneath a reversed snapback.

“Hey, Asami,” she drawled, a confident smirk curling the edges of her lips.

Said drawl, smirk, and Korra’s close proximity immediately put Asami on edge. Or maybe it was the fact that Korra looked unreasonably good, even in something as casual as grey sweatpants and a ribbed white tank top. Intricate black tattoos crawled up her arms, which were far more muscular than Asami had noticed last time. She shook herself, realizing she still hadn’t answered Korra.

“Hi.” With that clipped response, she moved up to the scanner, swiped her student ID, and began sliding her books through.

Korra remained undeterred. “I wanted to apologize for the other day.”

Asami didn’t look up as she scanned the next book and put it in her bag. “Really?”

“You were right to shoot me down. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot in front of an audience, even if I did genuinely want to ask you out.”

With a sigh, Asami raised her head. “Thanks for apologizing.”

“So, will you?”

Asami narrowed her eyes, fixing Korra with a suspicious stare. “Will I, what?”

“Go out with me. Tonight, maybe? There’s this great noodle place, Narook’s, that most people don’t know about—”

Rolling her eyes, Asami scanned her final book, jammed the ‘Email Receipt’ button on-screen, and picked up her bag.

“Wait!”

Asami couldn’t help feeling a small sense of satisfaction when the librarian at the nearby desk gave Korra a chastising ‘shhh’ from behind a brandished finger. She continued walking away, but Korra persisted, following her out of the building and onto the front steps. 

“What did I do wrong this time?” Korra asked, trotting along beside her. “You said ‘do better’, so here I am. Trying to do better.”

Asami sighed and stopped. Perhaps her initial reaction had been too extreme. She was, much to her chagrin, attracted to this stubbornly persistent jock. Maybe Korra deserved a chance. “Do you work out?”

“Yeah.” Korra’s confident smirk returned. “Gotta keep up my stamina in the off-season, you know? Soccer.” She rubbed the back of her neck, although Asami suspected it was a ploy to show off her muscular arms. To her frustration, it was working.

“Meet me at the campus gym tomorrow morning. Seven sharp.” She waited, hand on hip, half-expecting Korra to say no.

Korra’s face broke into an even wider grin. “I’ll be there.”

***

“Jeez! Aren’t you… supposed to be… a nerd?” Korra panted, struggling to catch up with Asami on the indoor track.

Asami smirked, slowing her long-legged stride to a trot. She waited for Korra, catching her eye as they took the next bend together. “Aren’t you supposed to be a collegiate soccer player?”

Korra laughed, sounding slightly winded. “You got me… just wasn’t expecting… you to be… such a great runner. Impressive!”

Asami’s smirk softened into an approving smile as they jogged along a straight stretch of track, passing a rack of heavy weights and dumbbells. “Impressive, huh?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah. Play any sports?”

“Marathons.”

_ That’s one point in your favor, Korra. You aren’t intimidated by a girl who can outpace you.  _ Maybe she should have expected as much, Asami thought. Just because Korra had swaggered over from a table of mostly-male jocks didn’t necessarily mean she had a fragile ego. She played on a team full of extremely athletic and talented women, after all.

“Ah,” Korra panted. “That explains it…. should’ve known… with those legs. I mean…! Fuck… Sorry…”

Asami laughed. “It’s okay,  _ this _ time.”

Korra heaved a sigh of relief. “I… have a confession to make…”

“You can tell me after our warm-up,” Asami said. “For now, maybe you should focus on  _ keeping _ up.” She sped up again, leaving Korra gasping behind her.

Much to her pleasure, Korra kept pace this time. As they ran together, Asami fell into her usual rhythm. She focused on the steady thud of her shoes on the synthetic rubber, followed faintly by Korra’s footsteps right behind her. The sound blended with the heavy beat of her heart and the tingle of fresh energy flowing through her limbs.

This was why she loved running. It was like meditation, in a way. She didn’t have to stress about school, money, or her complicated relationship with her family. The only thing she had to focus on was pushing her body to take the next step; always one step more than she thought she could handle.

It also gave her plenty of time to mull things over, when she wanted.

_ Korra apologized for being a jerk. She said I was impressive. And she did show up here at 7 AM, just to work out with me…  _

By the time Asami finished her warm-up run, she’d made up her mind to take Korra on a real date after their workout.  _ Not ‘til the end, though, _ she decided as Korra stopped beside her, resting her palms on her knees and bending over to catch her breath. Maybe it was mean, but part of her wanted to put Korra through her paces first.

“Damn,” Korra said, shuffling over to the bench where she’d left her water bottle. “Guess my sprint workouts aren’t cutting it in the off-season. Maybe I should do more long distance training.” She took a swig of water, and Asami tried not to stare at the stray droplets that escaped one corner of Korra’s mouth, dripping past her chin and rolling down her throat. When Korra used the hem of her loose shirt to wipe her face, Asami caught a glimpse of rippling bronze abdominals.

“Maybe,” she said. “What position do you play?”

“All of them.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m not saying it to brag,” Korra said. Her sheepish smile backed her up. “I usually play forward, but I sub regularly into every position. It’s a bit weird, I know.”

“It’s impressive,” Asami said, echoing Korra’s earlier word choice. “So, are you ready to hit the weights, Miss All-The-Positions?” She only realized what she’d said when Korra’s disarming smile became a leer. “Well, fuck me.”

“I’m trying,” Korra said, “but I’d like a few dates first, if that’s okay with you. I don’t usually do one-night stands.”

Asami tilted her head.  _ Another point to Korra. _ There wasn’t anything wrong with one night stands, of course, but they weren’t what she was currently looking for. She laughed as she headed over to the thigh press, wiping it down with her towel before taking a seat.  _ If you continue keeping up with me, you might find yourself on that date sooner rather than later. _

***

“What happened to a couple of dates first?” Asami moaned as Korra sucked the crook of her throat, nuzzling past the unbuttoned collar of her blouse.

“Dunno.” Korra placed another kiss behind Asami’s ear, puffs of hot breath washing over her neck. “You’re the one who dragged me in here.”

That was true. Asami had been the one to pull Korra into her apartment by the strings of her hoodie after a surprisingly great date at Narook’s Noodlery, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. Korra had been funny, charming, and attentive all evening. She’d smelled really good, too. Asami couldn’t tell whether she was wearing perfume or cologne, but it definitely suited her.

She found Korra’s mouth again, shuddering as it slid against hers. Korra gave as good as she got, swiping her tongue along Asami’s bottom lip before nipping it with her teeth. The gentle tug sent a bolt of lightning straight between Asami’s legs. She felt like a livewire, humming with energy—the kind of energy she hadn’t felt since her last ex, over a year ago.

Korra broke away, staring up at her with hazy blue eyes. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Asami. Just to be clear.”

“Korra?”

“Mm?”

“Unless  _ you _ don’t want this, be quiet.”

Korra was anything but quiet as they stumbled over to Asami’s living room couch, but it was the kind of noise Asami loved. Pleasurable groans, occasionally interspersed with her name. They collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of limbs, peeling off each other’s shirts while trading heated kisses. 

Before she knew what was happening, Asami found herself flat on her back, shuddering and arching as Korra blazed a trail of kisses down her chest. She paused briefly, whispering another, “Is this okay?” but Asami wasn’t having any of it. She threaded her fingers through Korra’s hair, careless of the braids, and pulled Korra’s mouth to her breasts.

Fortunately, Korra didn’t need further instruction. She lavished both nipples with attention, swirling her tongue around the sensitive buds, kneading whichever breast she neglected with her free hand. Her other palm roamed Asami’s side, following the curve of her hip to her upper thigh before travelling back to her waist.

Asami burned. She trembled. Korra’s hands were broad and strong, but also incredibly gentle. Her body was the perfect mix of athletic hardness and feminine softness, which Asami made the most of as she ground down against Korra’s knee, rubbing shamelessly in search of relief. She didn’t know what had come over her, but the last thing she wanted to do was stop.

Korra seemed to agree. With another heated stare to make sure she had permission, she unzipped Asami’s skirt, tugging it off the curve of her hips and tossing it over the back of the couch. Under other circumstances, Asami might have protested the rough treatment of her clothes. Tonight, she couldn’t have cared less.

Next came her stockings. Korra’s fingers trembled slightly as she removed those, until Asami caressed her cheek. “Leave them on,” she murmured, spreading her thighs. “Just get my panties out of the way.”

With unconcealed eagerness, Korra hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Asami’s silk panties and pulled them down. Before Asami could provide further guidance, Korra ducked beneath her knees, draping them over both broad shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about this since I first saw you. Not in a creepy way! I just…”

Asami used her grip on Korra’s hair to pull her closer. She gasped, letting her head fall back onto the couch’s armrest. Korra’s mouth was like a wildfire, leaving her scorched and raw. She went rigid as Korra’s lips wrapped around her clit, sucking gently at first, then with more firmness.

Either Korra had done this many times before, or she was a natural. Her mouth sought out sensitive places Asami hadn’t even realized she possessed. Soon, she was writhing on the precipice of bliss, moments away from spilling her all into Korra’s mouth.

“Please,” she gasped, releasing Korra’s hair to grope for one of her hands. “Inside…”

Korra understood. She slid her middle finger past Asami’s entrance and curled it forward. 

Asami went rigid, arching off the couch. Colors flashed like fireworks behind her eyelids, but the image of Korra’s head between her legs remained clear in her mind. It was a beautiful sight, one she was determined to commit to memory.

It took a while for Asami to stop shuddering. Korra had followed her rolling hips to keep sucking her clit the whole time, which extended her pleasure much longer than she’d anticipated. Her inner walls didn’t stop rippling until Korra broke away with an obscene smacking sound and looked up at her, chin gleaming with the evidence of success.

“Thanks for letting me do that,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Asami managed a weak laugh.  _ Korra _ was thanking  _ her? _ She’d definitely been right to give this girl another chance. “Don’t thank me yet,” she said, summoning her strength and reversing their positions. It wasn’t easy on the narrow couch, but she managed. Soon, she was straddling Korra’s thighs, tracing patterns on her bare stomach. “We aren’t even close to being finished… unless you can’t keep up?”

The light of challenge flashed in Korra’s eyes. She shoved her pants and underwear down, kicking them over the arm of the couch. “Show me what you’ve got,” she said, spreading her thighs, “and we’ll see who needs help keeping up, princess.”

Asami lowered her head, licking the line that bisected Korra’s stomach muscles. She had a feeling this was only the first of many athletically-inclined evenings in her future, and she no longer had any objections.


End file.
